


The stars are not in position to read this Fanfic

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, CopyCat Episode, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir realised that Theo's life style is far from luxury, to pay back how bad he's treated him, Chat wants to make it up to Theo.<br/>Theo has no idea what caused him to gain the young cat's attention but he'd wish it'd stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to use this for a fanfic title

Chat was relieved that LadyBug came to save the day, as usual.  
Theo who akumatised into CopyCat, and he was thankfully returned back to normal. 

Usually they take turns, on who to talk to the victim to make sure they're okay,  
Chat knew ladybug should do it, since he was the reason Theo was attacked in the first place.  
When Chat turned to Ladybug and said "You should take this one, his crush just got crushed." And Chat knew exactly how that felt to have unrequianted love.  
Until Theo looked up suddenly "No, wait," Chat and ladybug faced him both a little surprise, Chat felt himself tense for some unknown reason.  
"I wanted to apologise, for everything." Chat blinked "It wasn't your fault, you know that right?"  
"But-"  
Ladybug added "It was Hawkmoth, he preys on people who have negative emotions he uses their fear or anger and turns them into a monster,"  
"But everything I felt was true, that was all on me." Chat kneeled on one knee as did Ladybug, he glanced at his partner then back to the artist he knew what he was going to say would make. Ladybug hate him, but not everything that happened with the copycat dilemma was completely Theo's fault.  
"Y'know, I don't blame you for what happened it was partly my fault too."  
"You did mention that," Ladybug wondered aloud when Chat was communicating through his Baton.  
"What?" Theo looked confused and Chat took a breath "Me and Ladybug are partners but not romantically so, we fight crime together and that's about it."  
"What you're not..." Theo looked back and forth between the two confused, Chat didn't dare look at Ladybugs face.  
Theo suddenly gave a shy smile "So, do I have a chance with you then?" He asked Ladybug touching her hand as if to kiss it .  
Chat felt a flare of jealousy, the sudden urge to hiss and spit at the artist. He took everything back! He was going to kill the artist.  
Ladybug chuckled good naturally but took her hand back "I might be a little young for you."  
Theo smiled "In the name of love age rarely matters." Chat almost bit his own tongue, age is just a number and a jail cell is just a room he almost snarked.  
"I'm 14." She said and Theo paled "Oh my gosh."  
"Yeah," She trailed of awkwardly and Chat couldn't help but give a mental whoop, hell to the yes.  
"Oh we have to go, especially you Chat." He looked down at his ring in surprise "Yeah- um, bye Theo, take care and you too LadyBug." He blew her a kiss and sprinted as fast as he could out of the arts building.

 

Afterwards Chat never usually reqiquants with former Akuma victims, but when he went to he bathroom to transform he saw Theo washing his hands "Um," Theo glanced his way raising an eyebrow "Y-you go here?" Adrien asked in shock Theo frowned "Yes, I'm a janitor here, what about it?." Adrien realised that he couldn't say he knew him, what else did he do besides becoming an akuma.  
"If that's all then I'll see you later,"  
"Oh um, bye."

Adrien watched as he left then grimaced, he could have asked him about the ladybug piece which made him think, if an artist who had a commission that even the mayor announced, why would he work as a janitor at a high school.

He saw him again when he and Ladybug were fighting another Akuma and Chat saw him from the corner of his eye, he stopped leaning against the lamp post "Hey, artist guy," Theo ran past "Can't talk, must run." Chat dodged an incoming attack and kept up with Theo as they both ran in the same direction "Going somewhere?"  
"Anywhere that I won't die by some psychotic monster."  
"Why didn't you say so?" Chat grabbed Theo by the waist and extended his baton and both shot into the sky faster than any roller coaster.  
Theo screamed his grip around Chat tightening causing the boy to choke as they began to descend Chat used his feet to land and place Theo perfectly on the roof of a building miles away from the attack Akuma.  
Them was mostly still in shock first with the sudden attack launched into the sky but not even being picked up and carried by a boy smaller than him.

"What?"  
"Your welcome."  
Theo frowned "Now I'm stuck on a roof, gee thanks." Chat glared inhaling "Well next time I'll let you get squished."  
Theo saw Chat run and leap from the rooftops back to the fight "Wha- are you seriously leaving me here!"  
"I'll come back for you!"

Theo frowned and turned around towards the door that would lead to the staircase, it was locked.  
And there was no fire escape for him to climb down. Just great.  
Theo saw the monster vanish and knew Ladybug had saved the day, now he had to wait for Chat Noir to pick him up...

Anytime now...Theo sat on the wall and placed his hand on his face, he saw the sun begin to set, did Chat forget about him?  
He suddenly heard footsteps and then Chat rounded the corner looking breathless "I am so sorry!" He called out, Theo only raised an eyebrow "You took your time didn't my you?" Chat flushed "I was held up, look I can take you home-or to your studio to make it up to you." Theo still didn't look impressed "I'd like to go home thanks,"  
Chat held a hand out "Will do, so where is it?" Theo instantly thought on the trip here "Um no thanks. I think. I can walk from here." Chat frowned then realised what he meant "Oh right, okay come here," when Theo gave him a suspicious look Chat rolled his eyes "Just trust me." Theo stepped forward and Chat grabbed his waist.  
I've been tricked!  
Chat took them over the edge and extended his baton Theo shut his eyes waiting for the sudden shift and fall.  
But he only felt the wind and when he opened his eyes he saw Chat slowly descended so he could barely feel it, and soon they were on the ground safe and sound. Chat placed his hands on his hips "So which way?" Theo pointed in one direction "That way,"   
"Alright let's go ." Chat strutted forward and Tgeo couldn't help but frown, how arrogant was this boy? he stepped forward to keep up, he couldn't help but curse the gods, how did he end up in this situation walking home with Chat? Why couldn't it be ladybug?  
But thankfully Chat kept his mouth shut, only casually humming most of the time and twiddling his baton, it was aggravating.  
"So..." Theo frowned knowing what was going to come out of Chats mouth would be stupid "You're an artist and a sound technician." Theo frowned "What?" Chat gestured to his attire "You have a talk-back I just assumed," Theo blinked and looked down to see said talk-back still in his pocket and cursed.  
"God damn it! The floor manager is going to kill me," Chat blinked "It's rented, I assumed the production team already payed for it?" Theo attention was brought back to Chat "you know an awful lot about the Tech."  
Chat bit his tongue, all those times modelling and being in the studio he learned a few things.  
"Yeah, my friend wants to be a producer," Chat lied smoothly.  
Theo nodded and both went back to silence as they began to approach a neighbourhood and Chat frowned "This isn't seriously where you live, right?" Theo's answer was a glare "I don't need the approval of some side-kick about my living arrangements." Chat was about to retort until Theo spoke over him "Not all of us live in nice penthouses with spectacular views."  
Chat frowned "Who's being stingy now? I could be homeless for all you know." Tgeo tensed "Y-you're not, are you?" Chat shook his head "Nope, plus I wasn't criticizing your home, just puzzled."  
Now Theo looked confused "Puzzled?"  
Chat placed his hands on his hips as he looked over his rinky dink home.  
"How can an amazing artist who commissioned a statue for Paris heroes, not be living in a life of luxury and royalties."  
Theo glanced down at his hands "Well, the pain of being an artist."  
Theo glanced up to see Chat looking at him oddly it wasn't pity but it felt like it, Theo didn't know why he was suddenly angry but he fished his keys out of his pocket and strode towards his front door,  
"If that's all then, good night."

Chat flinched when the door visibly slammed in his face, he found himself taking a step back his hand scratching behind one ear, he never realised how bad of a predicament Theo was in...  
As Chat ran across the rooftops along Paris he was halfway across the park when he paused seeing the statue of him and ladybug that Theo did.  
He hummed to himself, then grinned having the best idea ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know grammer mistakes but whatever I'll come back to it

"This is the worst idea ever."  
Plague said once they were home "What?" Adrien asked " I want a momento after my superhero days are over Y'know like the old days." Plague only shook his head "You'll be late for school." Adrien grimaced "Yeah."  
"Plague, Claws out!"

Theo was too busy cleaning the floor of the school Gym rather than pay attention to the gossip, but his eyes did catch the girl who was chatting a mile a minute her hands a flurry of movement, he smiled and went back to work, she was adorable.  
But then he remembered that she would be about Ladybugs age and he soon felt cold all over.

Suddenly a blur knocked into him and he fell with a cry against the gym floor with a mop of blonde something ontop of him.  
For a moment he thought it was Chat Noir until the boy sat up, green eyes apologetic.  
"I am so sorry." He jumped back still on his knees then scrambled to help the janitor up "Are you hurt? I'm really sorry about that." Theo soon felt shame for even comparing the ally cat to the boy.  
He gave his own charming smile "I'm fine, are you okay?" The boy looked stunned for a second returning the bashful smile "I'm fine, um I- I heard you did the ladybug commission?" Theo had to confess every time he heard that he was beggining to turn bitter.  
It wasn't his first piece and not his best and yet that was what was more popular, he did feel an irritation when his other projects that were at least more decent was barely seen.  
"Yes, I did and no I do not know Ladybug and Chat Noir officially if that's what you were asking." His familiar scowl was back and that was something Adrien recognised, he held back the usual cocky 'Chat noir smug smirk.'   
"You don't? How did you get the posture or the image just right?" Theo grinned "I'm just good like that." Adrien was again stunned he did remember the slight sketches of him and ladybug during battle fights and poses, Theo even used news papers as a reference, it was amazing.  
Soon the ell rang and Adrien gasped "I'm late- uh sorry about bumping into you."  
Theo waved "It's cool, get to lessons or you'll bump into someone else."  
Adrien waved and ran up the stairs.

Later on that night Chat Noir landed outside the art gallery where Theo usually works on art pieces.  
He could practically feel Plauge's negative vibes pursuading him to go back home.  
Of course when Chat opened the door to waltz in he assumed it would be empty, but saw that there were groups of children of all ages with their own canvas's circled around a bowl of fruit, Chat almost faltered but his grin easily slipped into place.  
Before he could even come up with an excuse Thei appeared around te corner with a lanyard around his neck "Can I help you?" Oh he did not look happy to see him, Chat felt his grin widen "You're an art teacher too?" He could help but smirk, he could practically see the older man grind his teeth.   
"What do you want, Chat?" All the others were surprised that Theo would speak to a superhero that way.  
Chat wasn't bothered, he was used to Chloe.  
"Just came by to check on my favourite artist, even if you made my statue too short."   
One of the girls in the class huffed, from what Chat noticed,  
she scowled "Art is pretty hard Y'know especially a statue." Chat crossed his arms "please, arts easy."  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." A boy spoke up  
"Wha?" Even theo grinned "yes Chat Noir, show us how good you really are."  
Chat hoped they couldn't see the flush beneith his mask, if Plauge was here he would be laughing  
"Oh um, I wasn't really here to-"  
"Oh please, I would love to see an art piece by Chat Noir." Chat internally scowled, Theo was laying it on thick.  
Chat sighed "Okay, um where do I um," he gestured to another boys canvas and Theo's smile widened "The plain canvas is in the corner as well as the paints," he gestured and Chat saw "I'll set up the station for you." Chat walked over all the usually noir confidence slipping.  
Any other situation he would be fine, school, modelling but art was...different.  
"Oh how much," he suddenly asked and Theo paused in getting a chair "What?"  
"The art class? How much?" Theo blinked "thirty five euro." Chat fished around in his pocket and pulled out the right amount and handed it over to a confused Art teacher with students watching.  
"I'm expecting to be taught as well."   
And then Theo's scowl came back.  
Once Thei sat down, he wondered on what he could do, he had a good look at the others and saw most did the fruit bowl itself while some went abstract, Chat honestly wasn't a professional but there was a few things he could draw.  
He used his pencil to light trace over the paper as well as the basic shape of the overall bowl, until he noticed that there was some music playing in the corner not too loud or too quite.  
Because if that Chat felt more at ease, usually artists play music but with the intensity of doing a peace block out the world they would barely know if any music was playing at all.  
But in a room with other artists that focus is more harder to achive and to stay into, usually it takes one person to cough and sneeze and everyone is aware or better ,yet if Chat Accidently started humming to himself like he tends to do he would feel self aware and awkward.  
He saw it was getting late and the others were finishing it up, he frowned seeing he was no where near finished, the apple wasn't done.  
But he tried to atleast shade the right texture on his piece and that seemed to work but now he had another problem.  
Should he keep going of stop? Most of the times he ruined his pieces in art class by accidently adding black. Or some other equivalent of something to ruin his art piece.  
"Okay everyone times up." Soon all the students seperated and went into twos to discuss their pieces to one another some had critiques while some gushed and wanted to take their friends portrait home.  
Chat saw and instantly wanted to curl up and leave, all the art students stuff were amazing.  
And his wasn't finished.  
Theo clocked Chat, edging his way out the group and latched his hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping him from escaping.  
"So what have you drew up for us me Noir?" Theo glanced at Chats canvas, and paused.  
Even the others came over to see.  
"Oh wow,"  
"It's sorta like that Thought of you animation video- he did the google animation too,"  
"Oh yeah, that artist."  
It was sorta abstract nothing realistic but had the banana as a dancer with the bowl slightly curved as the dance floor as he danced the apple, Chat took simple shapes but by the couloirs and trying to reflect the textures of the fruit into the clothes.  
Theo did notice that it did strangely look like a designers outfit than anything, so he deducted that either Chat was a fashion designer or someone he knew was, who Chat learned from.  
"It's good, for a beginner." Chat huffed "I told you arts easy," Theo rolled his eyes "Well, if I told you to draw this realistic, would you?"  
"No."  
"Well," theo grinned but Chat also added "If I took art as a career then yeah I could." Theo glared "Chat, art isn't easy-"  
"Sure it is, when you were a kid and drew a butterfly for the first time, did you criticise t?"  
"What?" Chat looked to the other students and he heard them "This looks good,"   
"They could improve the shading here."

Chat smilied "We all used to draw with crayons, we all used to trace, and even if the colours were wrong were you ever unhappy at your drawings as a kid?" Theo blinked "My mom was proud of every piece, now I realise when I look back I gave myself negative critisism, why? Where did this doubt and self hatred come from? Art is a form of expression and no matter what it is beautiful, regardless, if we had the same confidence as we did as kids then nothing can stand in our way." Chat looked at Theo and winked "Art can be easy if you choose it to be."  
Theo only stared, and looked back to his students and saw his some did look at their own pieces in shame.  
Afterwards Thei told the class he would put all their art pieces on the wall as he was proud and favoured each and everyone one and would like to see it every time he walked into the studio.   
This surprised the students but seemed to perk them up after.  
Once they left Chat was the only one behind, Theo took his time cleaning up and stacking all the chairs back, if Chags tail could move it would be flicking back and forth.  
"Shouldn't you be saving the world with Ladybug?" Theo asked becoming annoyed "She'll be fine without me." Chat grimaced, that was a big honest, thankfully Theo didn't notice.  
"What do you want Chat? I'm busy."  
"No your not."  
"Chat," theo groed a warning and the boy laughed "Okay, okay. I wanted a commission."  
Theo blinked and saw Chats smile didn't waver "Excuse me?" Chat thought he had to else irate he jumped if the desk and gave a pose "A real statue this time, you have to get my height right," he struck another pose "In all my heroic glory." Theo only stared, when Chat saw he didn't respond he became worried "Hey, you okay? I know getting a request from the worlds awesome hero would leave you speechless, but hey."  
"No."  
"What?"   
Them glared "No, I'm not doing it, because I don't want to. If you want a statue ask someone else." Chat also felt riled by the tone "Hey, your the only person I know who can make statues, what's your problem? Do you treat all your paying customers like this!?" Theo clenched his fists "Only the annoying ones!" Chat felt his face heat up,'he was so angry with this artist "Shut up! I know I can be annoying at times and I can't help it! I'm only asking for one stupid commission! Why is that so hard for you!?"  
"If it's stupid do it yourself!" Theo yelled back Chat pressed his lips together fuming, oh.  
He turned around marching out of the studio "Where are you going!?" Theo yelled and Chat snarled back "Away from you." Once the door slammed shut behind him Thei was still enraged he began lacing feeling his irritation grow even more, how dare he? How dare he?   
Come into his studio and ask for an unreasonable request, he wanted to punch that smug looking- why couldn't it be Ladybug!?

Chat began to growl as he paced back and forth his hands were fidgeting and his breath was laboured, that man sure made his blood boil he was so angry and he wished he had something to take it out on, he only asked for one statue why was it so difficult? Damn artists think they're so good.  
Chat began to run home, but the anger didn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter, whoops?

The next day when they were at school it was during break time when Hawkmoth decided someone needed to be akumatised.  
Adrien scowled as he saw ladybug instantly meet the monster head on, Adrien ran towards the supply closet "Pla-" he froze seeing that the closet was already occupied.  
Theo turned to see the same blonde haired boy in the closet panting, it was Adrien Agreste.  
"Running away from your fan girls?" He couldn't help but tease and Adrien looked at him as if he was stupid,  
"What? No- can you not hear the monster out there?" There was a loud crash to prove his point and Theo flinched "What the?" He went towards the door and peeked out he blanched and closed the door "I- Don't worry Ladybug is clearly taking care if it." He sounded so sure, Adrien couldn't help but frown, but not Chat Noir?  
A yell distracted him from his thoughts and he paled "Chloe." He looked out and soon enough she was under the stair case unable to move in case she got hit by an attack by either party.  
Adrien grit his teeth, there was no way to transform with Theo here, but he couldn't leave Chloe, and Ladybug seemed to be having problems of her own, trying to find the possession the Akuma was in without being squished like a bug.  
Adrien took a breath "Stay here," theo frowned "Wait, you're not seriously-," Adrien grinned "I'll be right back."  
" no you can't just-"  
Adrien ran out before Theo could stop him he ended up running across the hall way with his eyes on the Akuma, it was a huge purple octopus type thing, yelling about losing a job because it couldn't multi task, see who's laughing now!  
Adrien saw most of the classrooms were deserted he could transform there, but before he could do it Chloe was about to get squished by flying rubble, He slipped down the banister, realising too late he wasn't Chat and if he landed wrong he could break a leg, relaxing his feet he curled and cried out rolling on his side  
"Adrien!" Chloe gasped and he had to sigh with relief, nothing broken, just a terrible back ache, he held a hand out "C'mon."

They both ran towards the other staircase away from the fight, luckily he had those fast reflexes as Adrien as he side stepped each impact of a boulder accidently tossed their way they made it back to the closet and Adrien stepped inside to see an anxious looking Theo and relief to see Adrien and Chloe arrive back in one piece "Chloe are you okay." She suddenly hugged him tight "Oh my gosh Adrien, thank you for saving me!" She was about to give him a rewarding kiss but Theo thankfully cleared his throat.  
Chloe looked enraged "What are you doing here you janitor peeping on two kids? I'll have you fired for being a pervert." Theo's face fell "What? I was here first-"  
"Enough!" Adrien barked at them, after tey quite no down he sighed "Chloe was there anyone else out there? Sabrina?" Chloe shook her head "No I didn't see anyone, Sabrinas at home." Adrien nodded "Alright, you his stay here I'll get help."  
Theo grabbed his arm "No, you could have died when you went out the first time, stay here I'm sure Ladybug can handle it."   
Adrien frowned "Ladybug and Chat Noir can't focus on the monster and the civilians at the same time. Someone has to help." Adrien pushed his hand off and and ran out th door before the two can stop him.  
Ladybug was doing okay by herself but without Chat Noir she could be fighting this thing all day.  
Adrien slipped into the classroom "Plauge, Claws out."

"These Akumas are getting more annoying each time!" Ladybug scowled dodging the monsters attack, the gym was completely trashed.   
"Yeah only I can be annoying!" Chat crowed and instantly hit the Akuma in it's blind spot Ladybug looked relieved to see him "Chat!"   
"Hello my lady, sorry I took so long."  
"Nevermind that, the Akuma is in her ring."  
Chat frowned "It's a she?"  
Chat dodged out the way just in time "I got this! You just do your thing." He called out taking most of the attention of Ladybug and onto himself, he duck and rolled anther piece of the gymnasium while thinking what way he could use cataclysm without making more of a mess, he looked up at structure beam and new taking that one out the rest of the school won't collapse.  
"Cataclysm!" He roared instantly running and then skidded along the floor hitting the beam on his way the monster paused then yelped when the beam fell forward hitting it head on.  
They stumbled back shaking it's head but that was enough time for Ladybug to use lucky charm and was then able to devise a plan to knock out the Akuma.  
Once the black butterfly was purified everything was turned back to normal most of the survivors including Chloe and Theo came out to congratulate both Ladybug and Chat, but when Chat clocked Theo his eyes narrowed.   
"No need to worry folks! The Akuma has been taken care off," He looked pointedly at Theo and Chloe "No thanks to me, clearly as you saw Ladybug save the day while I was obviously sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs!"  
"Chat Noir!" Ladybug looked mortified, and Chat felt his ears twitch feeling berated.  
He turned around and leapt out of the building, away from the crowd.  
He ran across the rooftops, what had he'd done? He was so angry the words came out on their own.  
Now he embarrassed his lady, he caught the pink light and knew she fixed everything that was destroyed, he began to pick up the pace, he knew ladybug would be angry with him.

He could hear the familiar footsteps as she ran to keep up "Chat! Wait!"  
Chat tried to run faster but he felt a sudden tug on his arm and he was forced to stop.  
"Chat, what the hell happened back there!?" Ladybug sounded angry, Chat felt his whole body go cold and hot all at once, he felt sick, if he was wearing civilian clothes Ladybug would notice he was sweating, now he was feeling from the overall panic of what he'd just done.  
He felt so mortified he didn't hear her ask him again.  
"Chat, look at me!"  
He reluctantly turned his face and saw she looked worried but her blue eyes narrowed "you have to tell me, what is going on with you."  
Chat still had his head down not looking at her eyes, trying to think of what to say, a million thoughts ran through his head and he couldn't decide what to focus on,  
It was Theo's fault, no one like Chat noir, he's the real me! Would it kill to have some recognition- I don't deserve it, he scowled   
"I know what I'm worth."  
"What?"  
Chat looked up frustrated tears making his green eyes more shiny, he inhaled deeply,  
"I know better than anyone, that I'm not good enough, but I'm trying!

I know what I'm worth and if that means we're partners by name and not even close to equals- I'm fine with it but-" Ladybug watched eyes wide in understanding, wanting nothing more than interrupt and tell Chat to stop being stupid because he's worth everything but he kept on rambling.  
"And yet, it a not good enough, I couldn't transform because they were too many people around and everyone said how Ladybug was going to save them not Chat noir."   
Well he could care less what people think, but it was theo that said it.   
"I don't mind what everyone else says it...it just cements everything I've been worried was true. I'm inadequate."  
Ladybug shook her head, she never realised how insecure Chat really was beneath all the bravado, she scolded herself this was as much her fault than anyone else's, she should notice when her partner is in distress.   
Chat looked down again, she could feel his hand trembling "I'm not bitter that you get more fame, far from it you deserve it, but at times like that I just..."  
When he trailed of ladyBug held her breath but when he looked up, tears really were falling down his face "I'm a hero too, right?" 

Ladybug drew him close wrapping her arms around him and trying to hold him tight "You are a hero, Chat. And I'm not just saying it." She leaned back and clasped both his shoulders "Chat I do need you, most of my battles with Akumas would have gone very differently if you weren't there." Chat didn't look like he believed it, Lady smiled "remember that one time, when there were two ladybugs? " Chat nodded "Yeah."  
"When the time was fixed, I did share the memories of the future Ladybug. And she lost you Chat your existence vanished before my eyes," chat looked startled "You protected me, ran right in front and shielded me, I have never felt so angry in all my life, usually I see Akumas as victims but this time I really…" She shook her head "And Cupid, you did it for me again. Taking the arrow that was meant for me." She sighed "I need you Chat today proved it, if it wasn't for Adrien helping out civilians, people would have got hurt, there might have been too much destruction that lucky charm can't fix." She looked him in the eyes hoping she could convey this.  
"I need you more than anything."  
Chat was stunned and his chest felt tight, Ladybug needed him, he did make a difference.  
She grinned "Wow Chat noir is speechless," she joked placing her hand on her hip "What a surprise." He gave an easy grin in return "What can I saw Chats got my tongue." She groaned and Chat chuckled feeling comfortable again until the instant beeping surprised them both.  
"I have to go-" before she left Chat grabbed her hand she looked back surprised "Ladybug, thanks."  
She paused then nodded and that was enough for him, Chat let to and both went of on their ways as usual.

Chat transformed at the raway station, Plagg looked at him with those sad green eyes "You okay?" Adrien nodded "Yeah, been a long day, y'know."  
"The school is going to be confused to find Adrien missing." Adrien stopped walking, "shoot!"  
"You better run."


End file.
